Providers and operators of print devices, such as multi-function print devices, have an interest in tracking the location of such print devices. Missing devices cause significant lost revenue, and relocating devices results in significant labor costs.
Current tracking solutions involve attaching beacons to devices that are to be tracked, and using an array of wireless access points to track the devices' location based on signal strength of the beacons. However, these solutions incur non-trivial costs to install and maintain the beacons. In addition, the hardware has to be accepted into security-conscious environments.
The methods and systems described in this disclosure overcome many of the deficiencies of known tracking systems by tracking activities of print device users rather than the print devices themselves. This solution does not typically require any additional hardware, and therefore does not incur any additional hardware or infrastructure costs, or require any configuration or monitoring for compliance with security protocols.